Kyou to Ashita :Today and Tomorrow:
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: When he learned about Sesshomaru and Kikyou's sudden unexplained marriage, Inuyasha is left in a state of shock and despair. After a new enemy appears and places his companion's lives in danger, Inuyasha has to make some difficult decisions.
1. Prologue

Really sorry for not updating in a long while. Well this isn't really and update, it's more like a revised version. This is still the same story with some... 'changes' here and there. The plot's also changed, though. But still the same, in a way.

Since the error thing happened, I couldn't change the summary so yeah, maybe when things get fixed, I will. Just take note that some parts of the story are different from the summary.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Inuyasha pondered over the previous events and wondered how it came to him being here. When did it all go wrong ? _What _went wrong ?

He thought again of that night that Kikyou came to him and said: _I do __**not**__ love you... anymore._

_Please stop pursuing me. Good-bye, Inuyasha._

_Let me go._

'I can't let you go...' Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

_'Don't you need to go back to Kagome ? She will be worried about you._

_I know that. But, I just wanted to see you..._

_Of course, I guess that my reincarnation is not enough for you is it._

_Kagome and me don't have that kind of relationship! I still love you, Kikyou._

_I've told you time and time again, to move on. We both know that you love Kagome more than me._

_That's not true !_

_Then, who do you love more ?_

_I... I-_

_-Cannot choose.' Kikyou finished for him._

He should have known, should have seen it in the sadness in her eyes, the way she sounded guilty, and her awkward movements.

He should have known that it was the beginning of the end. Should have expected what was going to happen after that...

Inuyasha shook his head and though bitterly; 'I would have _never_ expected or even dare to _think_ that it would happen.' He sat back on his chair and tried to recall that horrid day.

* * *

_Flashback_

"What was that about ?" The others asked Inuyasha and Miroku when they returned from their conversation with a demon who claimed to have a message for Inuyasha's group from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had automatically rolled on the floor in laughter. Miroku merely shook his head and ignored his friend to explain to the others.

"As impossible and... odd as this sounds... We've been invited to a wedding..." Miroku coughed awkwardly. "_Sesshomaru's_ wedding."

There was a momentary period of silence before it all registered with a loud "WHAT !" and "SESSHOMARU !" and "MARRYING ?"

'Sesshomaru getting married' was _not_ in their vocabulary. And were three words that were not ment to cross paths together in one sentence or phrase.

After the shock, disbelief, and laughter-on Inuyasha's part- had passed, Sango spoke up and said; "What if it's a trap ?"

Inuyasha huffed; "I doubt Sesshomaru would go this _low_ just to drag me out. If I were in his shoes, it really wouldn't be worth it." The others agreed. Then they moved on to the main question.

"Should we go then ?" Kagome finally said.

Before anyone could say anything, Inuyasha spoke up; "I'm going. I wanna meet the poor, unlucky sap who's stupid enough to marry Sesshomaru !" Inuyasha smirked. "She's either a masochist or she really has a death wish."

Miroku shook his head. "You can't be too sure. There's a possibility that Sesshomaru might actually like someone."

"Other than himself ?" Inuyasha retorted and everyone laughed. Though it was still unclear why Sesshomaru decided to invite Inuyasha they all agreed to attend the wedding tomorrow.

* * *

They arrived at Sesshomaru's castle in the Western lands and went to their respective places. Inuyasha and the others weren't too far from the altar, but close enough to see Sesshomaru's back and of the bride who has yet to arrive. The place was designed for a wedding and nicely arranged. Demon's filled the place until it was time to start the ceremony. It was separated by two spaces, one in the left then on the right, there was a long red carpet in the middle, with no chairs, there was an altar at the end. Like a Broadway, Kagome mused.

Then, the doors opened and Sesshomaru entered the room. Everyone stilled and there was silence. Inuyasha couldn't have been more shocked than he was now, his half-brother was wearing an outfit almost similar to his white and red, only it was black not and without the fur and sword. He didn't think that his brother ever changed his clothing. He was walking straight on the carpet and stopped beside the demon in white.

He cleared his throat. "The groom is now here. I shall start the ceremony." He started reading things from a book on the altar, which was in front of him. Then, some music. Then, a lady in white appeared at the doorway. She was wearing a long white-almost transparent- dress, with it's white veil, her face was completely covered, but her long black hair was the only thing Inuyasha and the others could see.

Sango whispered to Kagome. "Isn't that girl... human ?"

Kagome nodded, while still staring at the bride, who was walking towards Sesshomaru. "She is... It shocks me that Sesshomaru would even think marrying a human."

Miroku and Shippo joined in the conversation. All of them sharing their confusion and shock, except for Inuyasha. His gaze was following the girl, taking in everything he's seeing. Her long -almost transparent- gown flowed behind her, her long white sleeved gownd covering her frail hands, which were holding flowers, her eyes, through the veil, looked impassive. In some part of Inuyasha, that girl seemed familiar... he just couldn't put his finger on it. She had an air about her that made Inuyasha feel... something. He sat back, uncomfortably.

When she arrived infront of Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha noticed that he still retained his normal, emotionless composure, although he should be happy. "You may now kiss the bride." The demon said, smiling his sharp teeth at both of them. Sesshomaru neared the girl, and if you look clearly, it was as though she stepped back a bit, but, only Inuyasha noticed. When he was near enough, he lifted the veil from her face and the moment he did, Inuyasha, to his utter shock and horror, knew exactly who she was. He tried to stand up, but Miroku and Sango reacted quickly and restrained him.

"K-... Kikyou !"

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Inuyasha sighed. It's been a month or so since the wedding. He felt furious at first and still did. How could she marry someone else ? And to his own brother ! His lousy, good for nothing, Bastard of a half-brother, Sesshomaru ! He'd gone ballistic and shut people out. Ran off somewhere every night despite Kagome and the others calling out to him. He had physically and mentally pushed the others away from him, even Kagome. Inuyasha felt bad about it and really regretted it. They rarely talked, they only do when it regards the Shikon no Tama or planning against Naraku, or in fights. Naraku has been at bay for a while and he wondered why. But, that's the least of his problems.

Inuyasha had a lot of sleepless nights, he often dreamt of her... In Sesshomaru's arms. 'That image will haunt me until i'm six-feet under.' Inuyasha growled lowly so as not to let anyone else hear him. He couldn't sleep well, just rarely, he developed a kind sickness-to what Kagome called it-, 'insomnia', not that he care what they call it. The pain was just unbearable. Not sleeping isn't heaven either, he often walked around thinking about how she was with Sesshomaru. Is she happy ? Why did she marry him ! Is he hurting her right now ? When he thought of that, he thought of rushing to the western lands and beat the crap out of Sesshomaru and then... and then what ? That won't change the fact that she's... he felt a lump on his throat. It was painful to even think about it. He bore with it for the past few weeks. For Kagome and the others sake.

And now here he was. Inuyasha sighed again. With some encouragement and prodding from the others he finally agreed to relax a moment and go 'take a load off' with Kagome in her time. She called it a date, he didn't know what it was but went along with it anyway. He had tried to the best he could muster to enjoy and he did, even just a little bit, it was now the third day he was here and Kagome brought him to a cafe. She told him to wait here while she went and ordered their food.

Inuyasha then felt the urge to go back tot he feudal era. 'There's something wrong...' He thought, dismissed it as paranoia and went back to looking out the window. But the urge didn't leave him.

When Kagome arrived, carrying a tray, he told her; "Let's go back."

Kagome stared at him and he stared back. She carefully set the tray on the table and while distributing her's and Inuyasha's food. "... After we finish our meal. I don't want my very limited allowance to go to waste." She replied, softly.

Inuyasha merely nodded as they ate in silence.

* * *

So, as for the people who've read the original chapters, you've probably noticed I kinda crammed the whole chapter 1-4 in this chapter. I deeply regret having to cut some parts of the story just to make it fit, but I have to make it to the gist of the story. Hope I didn't miss any important parts ^~^

Anyway, I've already made chapter 2 and 3 to make up for this and mightl be updating... sometime soon, depends. Hope this chapter's okay with you guys ^~^ R&R


	2. Complications

AN: For those who weren't able to read the author's note I posted last time regarding the slight change in chapter two and a few parts, I'll say the gist of it here. So basically I replaced chapter two with the "new" plot that I had already made when I edited the chapter 1 a few years back and . kinda forgot that I did. The chapter 2 that was here before was a newly written one, but was following the "old" plot. So, that's why I did what I did and deeply apologize for the mix up.

I can't guarantee that you'll like the change, but I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story anyway :]

* * *

_**Complications**_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the feudal era.

They both agreed that it went well and Inuyasha had tried his best to forget Kikyou. Though, Kagome knew that the miko was always at the back of their awkward and rushed conversations that ended too abruptly and was often left to hang.

Kagome knew that she couldn't cheer him up as well as all those times before. He was too far gone in his own self-pity to listen to anyone. For a moment, she hated him for it, but then pushed the thought aside. 'He's been through a lot.' She reasoned with herself. 'Give it more time and he'll go back to the good old Inuyasha and we can put all of this behind us.'

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo? We're back." Kagome called out as they exited the well. She received no answer.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked him, looking around in case they were hiding behind the bushes. Normally, either one of the mentioned above would be waiting here for their return when they were away in Kagome's time.

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha voiced out his thoughts, equally confused as her.

"I don't know." Kagome answered. "Maybe they're busy doing other things."

"They should at least leave someone here." Inuyasha scoffed. "So that we won't be worried sick."

Kagome thought that it might be a joke, then her mid reeled at the possibility that maybe they purposely left the hut empty to prolong her alone time with Inuyasha. Maybe the gang were watching them from somewhere hidden. Maybe Kagome should use this opportunity to... She shook her head and mentally scolded herself.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Are you ok, Kagome? Why is your face red?"

She stiffened. "Uh... well... It's nothing."

"Really?" Inuyasha peered at her face.

"Yeah, really." Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Stop asking."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was just asking... your face is still red and you were mumbling to yourself. You're acting weird."

"Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed to the floor as Kagome stormed out and told him to hurry up; they had to look for the others.

He begrudgingly got up. He didn't understand her at all.

Inuyasha decided to shrug it off and followed after her.

* * *

"_KAGOME_!" Inuyasha immediately sat upright and felt a sharp pain on his chest. He growled. "... What...?"

Kaede chose that particular time to come into the hut, carrying a basket of medical herbs with her. She saw Inuyasha struggling to get up and ran to his side. Kaede whacked him on the head with it.

"Ow !" He sneered at her, "Why'd you do that for you old hag!?"

She just shook her head and told him to lie back down or his wounds would worsen. He tried to struggle some more until he realized that his efforts were futile and gave in to Kaede's wishes. She tended to his wounds and asked him what happened. She just found him lying in the midst of the chaos, bleeding to death.

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling for a long while before answering. "We were on our way to check on the village..."

* * *

There was a loud explosion. Then another. And another. Then they came simultaneously.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, ran off to where she could see smoke rising in the air.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted before running after her.

For a long while the explosions continued, then silence. She suddenly stopped and Inuyasha landed beside her. There was fire everywhere. The air was covered in smoke. The people were burning too and were running around, screaming before a few houses tumbled down and buried a few unlucky-or lucky- ones.

Kagome's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, stifling a scream. Inuyasha quickly told Kagome to stay back, there was nothing they could do, but she was having none of it. She quickly ran into the smoke and called out to _anyone_ who might still be alive. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and chased her down.

Kagome hear a soft, almost inaudible cry for help. She frantically started searching harder and called out to the name. She finally found the source, which was a small child buried under some house remains that, to Kagome's relief, aren't on fire.

"... H... el... p..." The child coughed as she started digging through the remains, which weren't very heavy and she was able to get most of it put aside. The child, which was a boy, was hugging his knees and crying.

"It's okay." Kagome coaxed, reaching her hand out. The boy looked up, and tried to reach out to her.

He almost made it, almost became the only survivor, that is, until he was immediately stabbed through the head and died right there and then. Kagome screamed, some of the boy's blood had gotten its way onto her sleeves and her face. She backed away, trembling as she noticed a black shadow loom above her.

Kagome lifted her head and stared into the eyes of a man with horns-in short, a demon- with long dark-violet colored hair and blue eyes. He had a cape around him that concealed his form and his right hand was gripping the edge of the sword that ended the boy's life.

It was then that Inuyasha arrived and saw the whole scenario. "Kagome, get away from him!" Inuyasha reflexively made his way toward her but was struck down by lightning before he could reach them. It slashed its way down his chest that left scar burns and continued to paralyze him.

Finally coming to her senses, Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha's aid, but was yanked back by the demon. He growled at her and gripped her neck roughly, lifting her in mid air.

"So, you're Queen Kikyou? The one that married that bastard, Lord Sesshomaru? I had thought that you would be as beautiful as they say. "Why do you dress in a weird fashion?" He stared at Inuyasha and sneered. "I heard that a half-demon was your lover before, I did not think that he would still be. Though, the rumors also state that the said half-demon is also, ironically, Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother. Are you without shame?"

Kagome was choking and thrashing under his grip, and therefore could not answer his question. He didn't expect her to.

"Even so, my queen has ordered me to bring you to her. She wishes to see you. Rejoice, for it is a great honor." At the mention of his queen, his blue eyes grew cloudy and distracted. "Because of you... My queen had to..." He seemed not to be speaking to her or notice that she might die any second from lack of oxygen, or that the half-demon was shouting a name he didn't recognize and didn't care. "You and that infernal _Sesshomaru_ are the cause of everything!" He growled and threw her to the ground.

Kagome landed with a loud 'smack' and, in spite of the pain, hurriedly gasped for breath. Inuyasha shouted her name again and inserted all his might to getting to her side, but to no vail.

The demon, seeming to realize his mistake, yanked her up by the shoulders in a way that wasn't too violent and too gentle. "Come, we should not keep the queen waiting along with your captured companions." He told Kagome, who was too weak to protest. Flashes of lightning started to shroud them; Inuyasha thrashed violently when he realized what was going on.

The demon laughed at him, "Farewell, half-breed." He mouthed a few words after that but Inuyasha could not comprehend what they were, because the sparks that paralyzed him flew out from different parts of his body, thankfully only the lower parts below his neck.

Blood spurted out from the wounds, even though Inuyasha fought the pain, it wasn't long before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"An' that's where I found ye." Kaede finished. "Aye, it was really Kami-sama's will that I went to check out all the commotion with the other villagers."

"Or dumb luck." Inuyasha retorts. "Stupid bastard has Kagome..." He mumbled then remembered something. "Where are the others?"

Kaede thought for a bit, and then told him that the others headed for the well the other day and hasn't returned since. Inuyasha frowned while hearing all of this. 'Why did this...!?' He though, outraged at how he and Kagome enjoyed themselves in her era while the others were already encountering problems. Then it dawned on him, the demon mentioned that Kagome's 'companions' were with his queen. The other's had also been captured. Why didn't he get the feeling that something was wrong sooner? Why didn't he leave Kagome in her era and face all of this himself!? Multitudes of questions swarmed through his head, it made him feel sick.

Kaede sensed his distress and said; "There be somethin' ye can do."

Inuyasha's eyes showed hope, then doubt. "What?"

"Look for Onii-sama and ask fer' answers." Kaede told him. "The demon mentioned me' sister's name, no?"

Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat. Somehow, ever since the demon mentioned Kikyou's name, he knew that he had to have answers. He had to have answers from _her_.

But, how could he _face_ her?

What would her _reaction_ be when she sees him?

Kikyou's words rang in his head: _Please stop pursuing me._

He could have said 'no', could have found another way to find the others and get Kagome back, could have said anything else except; "Where is she ?"

Kaede nodded. "I will tell ye when yer wounds are healed. Fer now, rest."

And he did.

* * *

In a few days, Inuyasha somehow found himself near Sesshomaru's castle. He already knew, even before Kaede told him, that Kikyou was currently living with Sesshomaru in his castle.

Inuyasha wandered the place despite the voice in his head screaming at him not to. He kept himself well hidden on the tree branches as Sesshomaru's demon guards made their daily patrols.

He thought of what he would tell her; "Kikyou... I need your help." or "Kagome and the others have been captured by a very powerful demon all because he thought she was you." or "_Goddammit_ Kikyou! Why the _hell_ did you marry _Sesshomaru_!?" He mentally scolded himself for the last two parts and shook the thought away from his mind. It wasn't her fault that the other's got captured and about Sesshomaru... wasn't the reason obvious?

'What am I doing here?' He thought to himself after a while as he watched a guard pass the tree he was on. 'I'm not really thinking of talking to Kikyou after she practically told me get out of her life, am I?'

'Well, isn't that why you're here?' A part of his mind chastised. "Don't you also want to see her?"

Inuyasha growled. This was too complicated. He wasn't used to calmly strategizing and thinking things over carefully, that was a job for Miroku or Kagome.

The thought of his friends and their situation made him frown.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise followed by a strong force striking the tree.

Inuyasha's instinctively jumped out of it as it fell and landed nearby. He glanced around.

"Intruder!" One of the demon guard's shouted.

Inuyasha cursed and started to run away. Though, he could have taken that demon down in one strike, Inuyasha knew it was a better idea to leave immediately.

As he leapt over the trees, a voice rang out. "_Baindo_."

He didn't even have time to think before he was dragged down.

Inuyasha landed face first unto the ground, in a similar way to what happens when Kagome says sit. He staggered to get up, but his body felt heavy. Sparks of electricity were binding him to the earth.

He caught sight of a large symbol in the shape of a circle below him and connected it to what was happening to him.

Inuyasha heard a few footsteps approaching him from behind. "Don't move."

* * *

Inuyasha was being dragged through a long, narrow hallway by the demons. His hands were tightly bound behind him with chains and two guards held him by the arms while two guarded the front and rear.

He asked them where the hell they were planning on taking him and was answered with a hard blow on the side of his face.

"Shut up." The demon at his front snarled. "You'll get your bloody answer. We're here."

They stopped directly infront of a door as the demons who stood guard opened it, revealing a large room with a chandelier hanging overhead, a clean wall and floor made of crystals and a row of sophisticated looking demons chattering and wandering around.

The moment, they saw him, they muttered to each other and stood aside as he was led further into the room.

At last they reached the end of the room, Inuyasha saw a few demons piling around whoever it was that was there. He thought that they looked like scholars or something. They saw him and parted at once.

There were two golden thrones perched above a low stage, one was empty while the other one was occupied by a girl with pearl white skin, long raven hair and mahogany eyes. She had on a long white dress that reached to the floor and wore a silver armor covering her chest up to her right shoulder and a belt holding a dagger to the side of her waist. On her head was a slightly large silver crown with crystal edges.

Her posture was erect and had a certain authority to it. She seemed to be in a heated discussion with one of the demons, who seem to be cowering before her and trying his best to respond through his fear.

Inuyasha stiffened. A wave of emotions flooded through him. Surprise. Sadness. Uncertainty.

There, sitting on the throne of gold, was Kikyou.

* * *

AN: **Baindo**- means "Bind".

Okay, so only a few parts changed, mainly a few parts regarding the plot and the events, but nothing else other than that. This is a mix of the old and new version. Again, I'm sorry for the mistake and will try to avoid the same thing happening in the future. R&R :]


End file.
